mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlockable Characters
An unlockable character is a hidden character that must be unlocked by completing certain criteria before being able to play as them. Every game in the Mario Kart series besides the first three (Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit) has unlockable characters, although Super Circuit ''features colored Yoshis (light blue, pink and yellow) that are exclusive to single-pak multiplayer mode. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! has a total of 4 unlockable characters. *Toad and Toadette - Win the 100cc Special Cup. :*Special Item: Golden Mushroom *Petey Piranha and King Boo - Win the Mirror Mode Star Cup. :*Special Item: Random Item ''Mario Kart DS ''Mario Kart DS has a total of 4 unlockable characters. *Dry Bones - Receive a gold trophy in the 50cc Special Cup. *Daisy - Receive a gold trophy in the 50cc Lightning Cup. *Waluigi - Receive a gold trophy in the 100cc Lightning Cup. *R.O.B. - Receive a gold trophy in the Mirror Mode Special Cup. ''Mario Kart Wii ''Mario Kart Wii has a total of 14 unlockable characters. *Baby Daisy - Earn a star in every single 50cc Wii cup. *Baby Luigi - Unlock eight expert staff ghosts in Time Trials. *Birdo - Play 16 Time Trials or win 250 Wi-Fi races. *Bowser Jr. - Earn a star in every single 100cc Retro cup. *Daisy - Win the 150cc Special Cup. *Diddy Kong - Win the 50cc Lightning Cup. *Dry Bones - Win the 100cc Leaf Cup. *Dry Bowser - Earn a star in every single 150cc Wii cup. *Funky Kong - Unlock four expert staff ghosts in Time Trials. *King Boo - Win the 50cc Star Cup. *Mii (Outfit A) - Win the 100cc Special Cup. *Mii (Outfit B) - Unlock all expert staff ghosts in Time Trials. *Rosalina - Have a Super Mario Galaxy save file, and play 50 races. Alternatively, earn a star in all eight Mirror Mode cups. *Toadette - Play Time Trials on all thirty-two courses or win 1000 Wi-Fi races. Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 7 has a total of 9 unlockable characters. *Daisy - Win the 150cc Mushroom Cup. *Wario - Win the 150cc Flower Cup. *Rosalina - Win the 150cc Star Cup. *Metal Mario - Win the 150cc Special Cup. *Shy Guy - Win the 150cc Shell Cup. *Honey Queen - Win the 150cc Banana Cup. *Wiggler - Win the 150cc Leaf Cup. *Lakitu - Win the 150cc Lightning Cup. *Mii - Win the Special Cup and Lightning Cup in any engine class. Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 has a total of 14 unlockable characters. Some have no concrete unlock conditions and are unlocked after winning a random cup. However, the same cup will not unlock more than 1 character. *Rosalina - Random *Metal Mario - Random *Lakitu - Random *Toadette - Random *Baby Rosalina - Random *Pink Gold Peach - Random *Iggy Koopa - Random *Roy Koopa - Random *Lemmy Koopa - Random *Larry Koopa - Random *Wendy O. Koopa - Random *Ludwig von Koopa - Random *Morton Koopa Jr. - Random *Mii - Always the 8th unlock. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, all of the characters previously unlockable in the original are available at the start. However, only one unlockable character exists. * Gold Mario - Receive a gold trophy in every cup in 200cc (alt. color of Metal Mario). ''Mario Kart Tour'' In Mario Kart Tour, all of the characters can be unlockable randomly from the pipe odds. The player can unlock Toad or Toadette at the first play. Some of the High-end Character will be unlockable during the daily by buying 10 times pipe odds for 45 gems, getting the chance by when the invisibility star give the light from pipe odds. Trivia *''Mario Kart 7'' is the only Mario Kart game where Wario is an unlockable character. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' is the only Mario Kart game where Toad is an unlockable character. See also *Unlockable Kart *Starter Character *Starter Kart de:Freischaltbare Fahrer Category:Racers Category:Characters Category:Mario Kart Category:Unlockable Racers